Letting Go
by Hetabee
Summary: This was done as a RP with FACTORY50. As far as I can tell, this was the first time both of us wrote for these characters. I wrote Shinobu and Hiroki while Ry Ry wrote Miyagi. The title refers to letting go of someone who was never truly yours. This starts off as Junjo Terrorist but turns into some drama when the professor revisits some of his previously hidden feelings.


One day at Mitsuhashi University, Shinobu decided to intrude on Miyagi's free period, peeking through the glass of his office's door to find him alone for once.

 _'Fucking finally...',_ he thought, barging his way into the room.

"Miyagi!"

The man in question had been enjoying his off-period with a cigarette until he heard Shinobu's voice, nearly choking on the cigarette in the process. "ACK-! Shinobu?!"

Glaring daggers at the literature professor, Shinobu stomped over to him with intent. "What the fuck?! You forgot our plans for lunch again, didn't you? You always, _always_ do this, forgetful old man!"

"Ah... Relax, relax..." Miyagi tried calming the other down.

 _'Aw, shit... I did forget.'_ He soon realized, standing up from his seat as his mind continued on. _'_ _ _I got so caught up in..._ '_

 _'...doing nothing...'_

"We still have time to go, yeah? So what was it we were gonna do again?" Continuing to smoke, the elder man scratched the back of his neck as he looked over at the little terrorist in his life expectantly. Shinobu simply huffed, crossing his arms tightly.

"Are you kidding?" Looking away now, the university student sat down in a nearby chair as he explained. "There's no point in going now unless you wanna get caught in the lunchtime rush. We'll just have to make do with whatever's here." A certain something began poking out from behind his legs as he pointedly ignored it.

"Oi... What's that?" Miyagi pointed to the aforementioned something, causing the sandy-haired boy to look at him blankly.

"Lunch." Shinobu stated apathetically, pulling away two brown bags and presenting him with one. "Eat it."

Immediately starting to examine the contents once he took it, the professor asked: "Did you make this?"

Avoiding the other's gaze now, the younger man mumbled in response, "That's not important. Just... eat already." It was clear to him just how close he was cutting it by stopping by the university to see his lover. Because of this, he made a short detour to grab some food at a drug store before he arrived.

And with that evasive answer, Miyagi opened up his brown bag and started to eat. "Hm, it's good. So... What was it you wanted to do? I mean, we have some computers in here. Maybe you wanna play some computer games or whatever you kids are into nowadays." Shinobu also opened his bag, bringing out an iced coffee bottle and a sandwich, starting to eat and looking at the other intently as he did.

"What I want..." He muttered to himself, quickly looking offended at that last part, going back to glaring at him as he sharply put down his coffee. "...is for you to stop being such a cheeky bastard! I don't play that shit; we're supposed to be having a lunch date and you can't even stop yourself from making your dumb jokes for one damn minute!"

"Well, I can't really help that, now can I? You haven't told me what you wanted to do, so I'm giving you ideas. Can you really blame me?" Finishing his food, Miyagi picked up his cigarettes once more, really needing them right now. Shinobu frowned slightly.

"Yes. Yes, I can." Eating in silence for some time, he eventually piped up to say, "What we do isn't important. You should know that by now, Miyagi..." Keeping his gaze on his food, he crumpled up his trash once he's done.

"Hm? So you wanna just spend time with me, even if we just do nothing?" Miyagi kept his eyes on him while depositing the ash from his latest cig onto the ashtray in front of him. "Hey, shouldn't you be in school?"

Bowing his head further, Shinobu mumbled. "...Of course I do. And who cares? I could take those classes in my sleep if I had to. School isn't as important as you."

"Except that it is." Standing up yet again, the elder man put out his cigarette and gathered the keys to his car. "Come on, I'm taking you to school."

As the other was not moving from his chair, all the professor was treated to in response was a firm, "No".

Miyagi sighed. "Shinobu-" He was only met with wide, angry eyes now as his junior yelled.

"NO! I am not leaving until I feel like it. You're not my dad."

Refraining from the obvious retort that he was old enough to be his father, Miyagi squeezed the bridge of his nose tightly in irritation. "Ugh, why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Why do you have to be such an asshole?" Shinobu snapped back in reply, throwing the crumpled up brown bag and watching it bounce around before landing in the trash bin. "I wouldn't need to be if you would think to take me more seriously." Miyagi gave up trying this stern stance, wanting to reason with him instead.

"Fine. I'll take you more seriously, if you give me reasons to." He folded his arms, watching the other that looked down, clearly trying to think of these all-too important reasons.

"You... You just should, alright?! As your boyfriend and the son of your Dean, I have far more authority over your reputation than you're taking into account. You can't take me lightly even if you tried, you old fart...!" Shinobu retorted, appearing absolutely convinced of his argument.

Glancing away, Miyagi thought to himself.

 _'Shit, he's right...'_

Still, not one to be deterred from easily changing the subjects of uncomfortable conversations, he attempted to do the same for this particular one. "You know, threatening me isn't a reason... Maybe if you took your education seriously-" Shinobu quickly shook his head in frustration.

"Education has nothing to do with this and you know it. I can do whatever I want with my life and my choice is to always be by your side, no matter what that means or how many people I have to see try and take you from me. I'll never let them have you. If that means sacrificing my education for the rest of our lives, then so be it... I just want you and nothing else!" He stared up at the other intently, panting a bit from speaking so quickly like that.

Completely floored by the sudden speech and this kid in general, Miyagi slowly blinked his wide eyes in surprise. Unable to find anything to say to any of that, he brought the other into a kiss. Shinobu quickly returned the kiss, his eyes fluttering shut as he wrapped his arms around the professor's neck.

Getting caught up in the moment, Miyagi backed him into Hiroki's desk, a small noise escaping him in the heat of the moment. "Hn..."

Shinobu moaned softly into his mouth at this, pulling him closer and not caring to stop the kiss, even when he heard the door squeak open and all fell incredibly quiet.

Hiroki had walked in to see the sight of his professor pressing some young kid against his desk, remaining unreasonably quiet for the longest time, even as his eye twitched mercilessly in pent up rage.

"..."

Miyagi felt someone's eyes on his back, though he didn't hear the door open. He stopped and slowly pulled away, wanting to know what was causing him to feel so unnerved just to turn around and find Hiroki staring him down.

"...Shit-"

Hiroki was one of the top five people he really didn't want to know about his relationship with a kid, so to brighten the mood...

"Oh, I'm sorry... Is this your desk?" Miyagi laughed nervously. "Sorry, we'll just move on over so you can get back to work, you busy, busy bee~"

For the longest time, Hiroki just stayed perfectly still before you could tell he was silently shaking with anger the likes of which no one has seen him exhibit, not even his students. "Professor..." He muttered darkly, a deadly aura seemingly surrounding him whilst Shinobu looked completely unfazed, looking back up at Miyagi.

"Oh, we're sorry. It was Miyagi's mistake anyway." He commented, clearly not meaning the sentiment as he clutched onto Miyagi's arm and just looked over at the other man with a bored expression. This only made Hiroki feel the need to carefully take steps up to them, although his death glare stayed trained on his associate as he looked to be muttering curses under his breath in a chant of sorts.

"H-Hiroki?" Miyagi turned pale, knowing he had fucked up. "Wait - I can explain all of this! If I can just have a moment of your time to talk about this, and maybe, our Lord and savior Jesus Christ-" Kamijou looked unimpressed, raising the bag of books he carried with him, quickly taking out a thick book and holding it as an Olympian would their weighted throwing ball and killing Miyagi with his eyes.

"...You've been meaning to get a taste of this author, huh? Let us treat Professor Pervert to the rich taste of printed ink..." Not thinking twice, the literature major threw the book with all the strength he could muster.

Before it could hit Miyagi, Shinobu intercepted and caught it in his hand perfectly, not even wincing from the impact. "...Do not... Threaten him." He glared harshly at Hiroki. "Only _I_ can do that."

Hiroki froze for a moment, his eyes wide before he glared right back. "Oh, really? You think so, brat? I can do whatever the hell I want with this jackass over here!" The two glared holes into each other's head, both silently angry once more.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! No, no; let's not fight!" Miyagi looked over at Shinobu as he added, "Nice catch, by the way. I wanted to read that book but I didn't want it engraved in my forehead-" Getting back on topic, he believed proper introductions were in order. "Hiroki. This is Shinobu; Shinobu, Hiroki. Ah, Hiroki is my co-worker and he and I are good friends. So no need to get worked up, alright? And Hiroki... This is..." Turning back to peer at the fuming youth, he hesitated. "The dean's son." He nodded to himself.

The entire time he spoke, the two had quickly glared over at the goof, evidently not in a joking sort of mood. "..."

Shinobu simply crossed his arms and looked the other over.

Hiroki just looked at Miyagi like he was crazy, but before he could say anything Shinobu spoke up.

"Really, Miyagi? That's all you have to say?"

Sweating a little, he attempted to play dumb. "Hm, what do you mean?" It didn't seem to be working since the teen looked downright furious now.

"You know exactly what I mean..." Miyagi sighed.

"Shinobu is also my... lover..."

Shinobu nodded as Hiroki looked as if he were having a mini heart attack. "WHAT THE HELL...?! Y-YOU'VE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME! DO YOU KNOW HOW DEEP IN SHIT YOU'LL BE IF THE DEAN FINDS OUT ABOUT THAT?"

"SHHH-SHSHSHSHSH! Damn it, you're so loud! I feel bad for your neighbors... Anyway! I know how much shit I'm in, but this guy wouldn't give up... I had no choice."

"Excuse me...?!" Hiroki refrained from strangling him because of that little comment, clearing his throat and trying again, more calmly this time. "...Are you completely serious right now? What about the idea that he's using you for something, hasn't that ever crossed your idiotic mind?"

"Hey!" Shinobu glared. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here. I'm not using Miyagi. I love him. I know it's a concept you never realized exist, but it's out there, you salty bitch." Hiroki looked as if about to pop a blood vessel.

"...I would respond, but I feel like my time would be wasted. Children such as yourself cannot properly speak about ideas they have no tangible grasp of. So, maybe until you graduate high school, I cannot find it in myself to see this as anything more than a teenager's lust." He stated simply, causing Shinobu to growl.

"I'm not a goddamn high school student! I'm in college and none of this is any of your business in the first place. You can't tell me how I feel isn't real just because you don't understand. Fuck off, I'm here for Miyagi, not your bitter ass."

"Who are you calling 'bitter', kid-?!" He began again, both of their attention focused on fiercely staring the other down as was becoming the norm.

Miyagi cut off their stare down by staying in the middle of them. "HEY! That's enough!" He was really talking to Shinobu at the point since he's the one ready to throw down. "You should calm down. Both of you... Now, how about we start over...? Completely over. There's honestly no need to get mad."

They both turned their glares back to Miyagi, but Hiroki spoke up first this time. "Start over how? You're dating the dean's brat of a son and, from what I can gather, you're fucking him, too? Aren't you? Huh?!" To hell with subtlety, everything was wrong in the world and his pounding headache was close to making him pass out.

"No... Yes... Look, that's besides the point. We are starting over now, okay?"

Hiroki crossed his arms and rose a brow. "Or what?"

" _'Or what',_ what? There's no 'or what'; it's just happening right now. No more fighting, and we keep this all hush-hush. Okay?"

"...You expect me to not question this any further, is that it?" Kamijou looked at him like he was insane. "How in God's name am I supposed to do that when you nearly had your way with the kid _on my fucking desk?!_ "

Shinobu sounded bored at his point, commenting offhandedly, "Easy. You build a bridge and get over it."

Hiroki glanced over at him, his brows scrunched down and giving him that 'devil' look. "...You little-"

Shinobu nodded with an impassive expression. "Just thank me later. Got that?"

Miyagi groaned. "Give it a rest already! Hiroki, I'm sure you have something you don't want people to know about, right? So can't you sympathize with me for a sec?"

"..." Looking down at that point, he wanted to argue more but he knows the other is right. He sighed in resignation. "You know what... Fine, whatever. It isn't even a concern of mine to be pondering over. Just, for the love of God, do _THAT_ far away from my desk. Alright?" Hiroki redirected his gaze to stare Miyagi down.

"Yes, my sweet dear~" Miyagi bowed jokingly.

Merely glaring in response, he headed straight to the door. "Burn in hell, Professor." He slammed it shut, but came back momentarily to retrieve his materials. "And get back to work, dickhead." Hiroki remarked, slamming it even harder as he left again, making Miyagi smile a little and chuckle at his antics.

Shinobu looked over at him before lightly sighing. "That was close..." He sat back down on a chair like a bad child, pretending he doesn't have school and responsibilities and shit.

"Hey... My break's almost over. Let me take you back to school now." The teen frowned at this.

"But I don't wanna go back to school..."

"Too bad, you had your break. Now back to school. Come on, I'll take you." Shinobu stubbornly sat in his seat for a little while before huffing and standing up, walking past him as he started walking down the hall he came through to get to his office. "...Fine. Hurry up then, grandpa. We don't have all day."

Miyagi grabbed his keys, mumbling about how he's not that old and following behind the university student, making sure he was going on to class like a good biscuit.

Once they make it to Miyagi's car, Shinobu got in the passenger's side as the other unlocked the doors. "Hey, Miyagi?"

He also got in, observing him as he put his seatbelt on. "Hm?"

Looking away, the younger of the two asked softly, "Am I annoying you...?"

"No, you aren't. I just wish you wouldn't skip school to see me... You can always see me after school, ya know?"

"I know that, it's just..." He trailed off, frowning as he kept his eyes on the floor of the car. Miyagi glanced at him before he brushed it off. "Forget it."

"Hey, don't give me that. Tell me." No response. "Shinobu?"

"...What?"

"You didn't quite finish your sentence."

"Shouldn't you be focused on your driving...?"

"I can drive and listen."

"I don't think that's quite true." Shinobu took to looking out the window then.

"..." Miyagi said nothing as he passed by their intended destination, but the other quickly noticed this and looked alarmed, whipping his head around to stare at him.

"We're going to my house..."

"W-What? Why?!"

"Because... We need to talk. In private."

Shinobu began putting up a fuss about it, not wanting to talk about it. "No, we do not! I need to get back to school like you told me to. Drive me back, Miyagi."

"No. Now shut up." The professor countered, continuing to drive them to his apartment complex.

"Miyagi!"

"HEY! What did I just say?!"

"I don't care what you said now because you're forcing it! Why don't you be a good, responsible adult for once and take me back to my fucking school LIKE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO?!"

"Forcing what!? What's with you? At first you don't want to go to school, and now you do?! Make up your mind already!"

"What's with me? _WHAT'S WITH ME?_ Oh, well, excuse me, Dr. Professor Miyagi. But maybe I can change my mind at any fucking time I want to and it can be considered 'normal'. But no, that's not good enough. Me cooking for you isn't good enough. Fucking skipping class just to spend as much time with you as I can manage isn't any damn good enough either. Just admit it and tell me what you think. I'm not good enough for you, am I? I'm not your bitch ass Kamijou who gets to see you and be with you every single fucking day and you'd prefer it that way, huh? Wouldn't you?!"

Miyagi had to pull over the car to appropriately 'handle this fool', not having the mental capacity much longer for this nonsense. "Shinobu," He looked over at him after putting the car in park. "What exactly do you want from me? Because I don't understand you. I'm not sure what Kamijou has to do with this, but he's just my friend, a co-worker... I... I don't like him that way..."

 _'Yeah, right, you tried to kiss him that one time.'_ A traitorous thought in the back of his mind felt the need to remind him at that moment, ultimately being pushed to the side for later.

"I'm dating you, aren't I? That means that I care about you, right? So why act all insecure and upset? And that's Mr. Dr. Professor Miyagi to you."

"Oh, really? I think that pause says otherwise." Shinobu turned away from him, looking out the car window in a sulking mood. "And maybe that means you care, but it could just mean you did this to shut me up, too. You don't really have to love someone to date them and..." The youth started roughly biting on his lip. "A-And if you don't like me, you should tell me already and save all the drama for him! I don't wanna deal with that shit. I hate feeling like this...!" Tightly closing his eyes, the sandy-haired boy covered his face out of humiliation as he shouted. "Maybe I'm insecure because I know you could do better than me!"

Miyagi wordlessly pulled him closer and smashed his lips against his. "...Shinobu.. I love you." He kissed him again, more softly. "I do..." And with one final kiss, he pulled away. "You have no idea how much I care about you, and to actually hear you talk like this is upsetting. Let me prove my love to you tomorrow after work. Alright?"

He had immediately kissed back, returning it each time before staring up at the other in a daze, feeling his stomach do flips from what Miyagi was saying. "...F-Fine." Shinobu muttered as he looked down, blushing faintly.

"Good. So, I guess I will take you to school then. If that's what you want, of course..."

He nodded a little. "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

"Alright, good. No skipping school tomorrow, okay? I'll pick you up."

"Okay." Shinobu nodded again, sitting back more in his seat as they made it back to his school again, staying quiet the whole ride there. When they were at the entrance to the university, Miyagi realized how silent the other had been and turned to look at him. "..."

Shinobu turned back at him. "Ah, b-bye!" He quickly got out of the car.

"Hey, what's with the rush? Geez, you're avoiding me like the plague."

"Nothing! I just... my friends will get on me about being late again like they always do. I wanna rub it in their faces that I had plans with you instead of eating lunch here like a loser." Miyagi rose a brow.

"Oh? Hm... Take it easy, okay?"

"Mhm!" Shinobu waved before taking off toward his university, the few students wandering around campus leisurely walking into the building after him.

Miyagi watched him go, staring at him until he disappeared. "...Kids these days..." Driving back to work, Miyagi remembered how angry Hiroki was earlier, and, not wanting to face the Devil's wrath, walked around cautiously once he entered the literature wing of the university.

Unfortunately for him, Hiroki immediately sensed his presence and called out loudly, "You're slacking on your latest assignment from Mr. Fukayama. It'd be in your best interest to get on that."

"...Right..." He walked into their shared room to reluctantly get back to work.

Hiroki sat back in his own seat, trying his best not to remember the events from earlier as he started grading some tests.

"So, um... My sweet honey?"

"...What now? I'm very busy."

"Hmmm, all this work is kinda boring... Say, Hiroki... Don't you have a love life?"

Hiroki flinched a little from that question, but pushed the bad feeling away as he just stuck his face further in his papers. "That is not really any of your business... And get back to work! The dean's not paying to have you harass me."

"Aw, but harassing you is the best part of it all. I don't need to be paid in order to do what I love; now tell meeee~"

"For you, maybe..." The brunette scoffed but just stood up, taking a briefcase of his filled with other work to leave. "Look, I don't have time for this. You can fall behind all you like, but I have better things to do with my time after work. Stop prying into my personal life already." He reached out for the door handle, needing to reclaim his space after this in a variety of (once again) unwelcome intrusions.

"Wait!" Miyagi grabbed his arm to stop him, but then ended up pinning him to the bookshelf, making him drop his briefcase.

"Ah, watch it!" Hiroki looked back at him, frowning. "...What, _just what?_ What do you even have to say at this point?"

"Oh, shit, I didn't think I'd put you in this position-" Miyagi gazed at him in a pensive manner. "Seriously Hiroki.. We aren't just co-workers. We're more than that. Sure I might be digging too deep, but fuck, you already know about my love life. I want to know about yours, too."

His brows furrowed instinctively as he listened to him speak, here comes that 'devil' look again. "I'd say you are digging too deep, Professor. Far too deep..." Hiroki tried pushing him away. "Really, you're insane, you know that?"

"I'm not!" Miyagi tried to restrict him. "Hiroki, I used to lik-" He stopped himself, knowing he would be digging his own grave if he finished that harmful sentence.

He stopped trying to push him away then, his hands still on his arms as he froze. "..." It was as if a pin dropped but remained unheard in that moment, Hiroki only breaking the silence to begin laughing awkwardly. "H-Haha... You're so funny, trying to blindside me like that. G-Good job, eh?! Huh, Professor...?"

The professor looked confused initially, but soon began laughing nervously. "Yeah... Heh, I should, um... Be a comedian or something." Miyagi looked more let down than anything as he slowly let go of his arms, refusing to make eye contact.

Hiroki looked at him intently, continuing to laugh before it quickly died down, the air turning incredibly uncomfortable while he cleared his throat to break the silence. "Uh..."

Miyagi grabbed the fallen briefcase and handed it to him, laughing louder. "Here ya go! You should go on to your class, I got a shit ton of work to do. Thanks for playing with me!" Not even looking his associate's way, he was pretending to act like none of that happened.

He slowly takes the briefcase, still staring at him, as if trying to read his expression. "...Miyagi? You weren't serious, were you?" Hiroki got quieter by the end of his question.

Miyagi knew that if he actually said how he feels out loud, that it'll mean it's true.

But it can't be true. He's with that kid and that would mean he was cheating.

"Ah... Hiroki, try not to read into things, alright?" The elder man turned away, knowing that the truth is written all over his face. "I know you like reading books and all, but faces, you just shouldn't read them the same as you would a book." More silence followed.

"..." The brunette contemplated asking something, opening his mouth as if to speak before stopping himself, shaking his head and making himself look away. "I... I can't - I have a meeting to attend..." He mumbled aloud as he went to the door, looking back at him for a split second before slamming it shut and quickly walking down the hall in the opposite direction of his classroom.

Opening the door after him, Miyagi yelled to him. "You're going the wrong way! Your class is that way!" He pointed frantically in the correct direction.

"Lunch! I missed it, thanks!" The other blew off the help, rounding a corner and falling out of sight. Staring at the empty hall for some time, the professor sighed and went back into the room, closing the door behind himself and getting back to work.

Meanwhile, Kamijou was in a bathroom, looking back at the mirror to see his face still had that look of disbelief on it. He began splashing his face with water and hoping to wake up from some fucked up kind of dream.

Miyagi did his best to focus on his work, but can only think about Hiroki and how much he fucked everything up. "...Fuck..." Putting his head down, sighing even harder.

 _'Maybe...'_

 _'Maybe, I...'_

 _'Maybe, I do...'_


End file.
